The invention relates to a plastic collapsible storage and transport container.
Collapsible storage and transport containers of this type, wherein the sidewalls can be completely collapsed inwardly or outwardly, are known in the art and are also referred to as collapsible boxes. Conversely, folding boxes have foldable end walls and foldable sidewalls with an upper frame enhancing the stability of the folding box. Collapsible containers are frequently used to transport household items as well as for general storage and transport. Because valuable or sensitive goods are transported in such containers particularly in commercial applications, these containers must also be provided with a security device, for example in form of a seal to prevent the container from being opened by unauthorized persons. The containers with collapsible sidewalls have in common that the collapsible sidewalls are releasably connected with each other at their upper edge and do not have an upper frame. Stabilization is mostly attained by hinged two-part top covers, thus likewise providing optimal protection of the goods. However, locking the sidewalls will in most situations not prevent the container from being manipulated or opened by unauthorized persons.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible storage and transport container of the aforedescribed type with an interlock for the sidewalls, which should prevent manipulation, should be easy to manufacture and to assemble, and easy to handle.